


I'm Right Here

by chaneomeonim



Series: Some of My Favorite Songs Inspired This Double B Series [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: B.I 'Acceptance Speech' and Bobby's new album wrecked me, Canon Compliant, I don't think I can recover from that, I'm Sorry, I've been in Double B lockdown for a couple of days now and I can't take it anymore, ISTG I literally couldn't believe my eyes when I saw those, M/M, My tag game is still weak, Post-Canon, the connection between their songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaneomeonim/pseuds/chaneomeonim
Summary: “I have listened to your album and I just want you to know that I like it a lot. I miss you and if you want to talk to me, just text me back. I’m right here.”
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: Some of My Favorite Songs Inspired This Double B Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134068
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	I'm Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by "Right Where You Left Me", a song from Taylor Swift's album 'evermore' deluxe version.  
> Hope you like it!

4.15 am in the morning and Hanbin hadn’t gotten any sleep.

He had locked himself up in the studio for the past few hours. Creating some beats and deleted it because it sounded foreign to his ears. He didn’t have intention to overwork himself but today he just felt like productivity hitting him like it had never been before and he didn’t to waste it while it lasted. He knew, he sounded so desperate but he couldn’t help it. He missed doing things the way they were. He missed the happiness of doing what he used to love, he even missed the frustration that usually hit him when he was going nowhere with the things he had created. It didn’t feel the same anymore, It didn’t feel like it was worth it anymore.

He stopped himself before his mind went to places and looked at his computer screen. The program that he used to mix music was still opened and he stared blankly at it. He got to attend a meeting tomorrow and he needed to check up on things but he was still there, drowning in things that usually gave him the most joy. He hated it, if he needed to be honest. He hated that he couldn’t get himself to work when he finally found the time, when he felt like he was ready to face whatever it was in front of him. Did he just lie to himself so he could at least wake up from his bed and do anything? Did he do this again to fill a hole in his chest that would never be filled?

For the love of anything above, he’s tired of his own mind. He’s tired of thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. His true intention to get back to work was to kick those awful thoughts away, to keep himself sane. But it looked like it backfired him in a way he didn’t expect, The egoist side of him would deny it, and he knew it’s not really the right time to be egoist.

With some clear thoughts left in his mind, he shut down his computer and stood from his chair. His first plan for the rest of the night before the morning came was to go back to his house and change his clothes. But because he didn’t have that much of time to do what he initially wanted to do before the sun greeted him, he decided to just stay at the studio and perhaps caught some sleep if he could.

He lied uncomfortably on the sofa not to far away from his computer. He watched the white ceiling above him and took his phone out from his pocket hopefully he would be sleepy after playing it for a bit. He was about to turn his phone off when he saw a notification from his music player, he held his breath for a second when he saw what it was. A notification of Bobby’s new album.

His mind and his body got frozen. He actually knew about this because he frequently surfed in the internet, a hobby that he did a lot these days because he didn’t have a strict schedule like he usually had. He just didn’t realize that today was the day it would be released. He felt like his entire body was shaking, with fear, with excitement, he didn’t know because he couldn’t distinguish the signal that his body sent to him. He suddenly sat up, grabbed his earphone at the table nearby and plugged it into his phone. He took one long breath before he pressed play on his phone and let the melody brought him somewhere.

Songs after songs were going into his ear. He carefully listened to it and lost in the moment. He felt like he was floating between the lyrics and the beats while consciously reminded himself that he shouldn’t go too much into details. He shouldn’t read between the lines and should stay grounded.

He couldn’t, he broke his own promise at the same time a song named “In THE DaRk” was played. He was stunned, he literally couldn’t move his limbs when he heard the lyrics of the song. All the longing this song tried to portray, all the hopeless feeling this song described behind cheerful notes and wonderful beats. Hanbin felt sick, he didn’t know why but this song left a tiny bit of bitter taste in his tongue. This song had done a damage to him that he couldn’t even listen to other songs in that album properly.

The last song from Bobby’s album has stopped playing when Hanbin opened his eyes and saw the sky got a bit brighter than before. It meant that the morning was on its way and he needed to prepare for the day.

Something in his mind told him to move on and just let it happened, it’s just a song after all and the writer of the lyrics could address this song to anyone that person wanted. It was absolutely not his business. But another part of his mind wished it was different, wished it was something more than that and he couldn’t stop that thought from swirling around his mind.

His phone in his hand vibrated and it showed him a reminder he had set up for the meeting he would have at 9 am. Impulsively, he went into his private chatting app and searched for a phone number he knew by heart. He recognized the last message on that chatroom he had with that number, a message he sent to congratulate the owner of that number, but that person didn’t reply.

He thought about so many things for a second, the regret he would encounter, the pain that would resurface, the consequences, and the price he had to pay. Those thoughts flied away as soon as he started typing words in that chatroom.

“ _I have listened to your album and I just want you to know that I like it a lot. I miss you and if you want to talk to me, just text me back. I’m right here.”_

He turned off his phone and put it back to his pocket as he slowly stood up from the sofa. Tears were running down his cheeks as he softly wiped them. He admitted with his whole entire being that he missed that person. He missed Bobby.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Hanbin


End file.
